Police Aomine enter the Zone
by Eru Heiwajima
Summary: Disaat penguasa Zone telah mulai langka karena kecanggihan senjata yang membuat polisi remeh. Aomine mengembalikan sejarah itu, dia berhasil menguasai Zone. /BadSummary /AU /lateB'day fic for Lia Kazehaya /Cover is not Mine


**Police Aomine enter the Zone **

**Genre:** Crime & Friendship

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Main Character: **Aomine Daiki slight DaiSuki

**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning:** OC's, OOC, AU, Alur kecepatan, etc.

**Hope you like it! **

**For Lia Kazehaya **

...

Zone adalah pencapaian tertinggi para Polisi yang mampu memasuki Zone hanya beberapa orang yang bisa melakukan ini karena tidak ada Polisi yang benar-benar mencintai pekerjaannya setulus hati. Tapi orang yang berpotensi cukuplah banyak tapi mereka masih belum mengerti apapun sehingga mereka diberikan buku bacaan untuk memahami dan latihan untuk mendapatkan Zone itu, sayangnya, latihan belum dapat membuat Polisi memasuki Zone, misi sebenarnya lah yang dapat membuat para Polisi memasuki Zone.

Di zaman sekarang ini, Zone sudah mulai dilupakan karena semakin canggihnya persenjataan. Banyak dari polisi meremehkan para penjahat karena begitu percaya diri dengan senjata-nya walaupun pada akhirnya ia gugur melawan musuh karena kemampuan menembak dan membidik lebih dikuasai oleh musuh. Miris sekali.

"Huaah, buku yang membosankan." Aomine melempar buku yang disuruh pimpinan tertinggi untuk dibaca karena dia dikatakan adalah Polisi yang paling berpotensi untuk masuk Zone tapi Aomine adalah tipe cuek dan peremeh, jadi ia merasa tidak perlu memasuki Zone hanya untuk mengalahkan musuh.

"Aku kan tidak pernah gagal dan tidak akan pernah gagal dalam misi." gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Komandan Polisi yang memperhatikan Aomine yang seenaknya itu pun menggertakkan giginya, ia menggeram. Aomine adalah salah satu Polisi berbakat yang begitu dibanggakan oleh Pimpinan tertinggi. Bisa saja posisinya sebagai Komandan tergeserkan karena Aomine, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Dia pun terkekeh jahat.

_Kriing! Kriing! _

Aomine pun terbangun dari tidurnya,"Ah... siapa sih. Menganggu saja," dia pun mengangkat telepon yang berbunyi itu dan langsung saja ia menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon.

"Ah... kau berisik seperti biasa, Satsuki." ucap Aomine malas-malasan.

_" Aku kan hanya khawatir, Dai-chan! Lagipula aku memang seperti ini, kan?" _

"Ah, terserah, kau sajalah, Satsuki. Aku sedang sibuk," dusta Aomine. Ia hanya ingin kembali tidur sebenarnya.

_"Kau jahat sekali, Dai-chan. Aku tengah hamil anakmu tapi kau masih juga cuek saja, kapan kembali dari Amerika?" _

"Baiklah, maaf, Satsuki. Titip salamku pada anak kita. Mungkin aku baru bisa kembali sekitar 2 bulan lagi," ucap Aomine terdengar serius. Satsuki menghembus nafas kecewa.

"Aomine, bisakah anda datang ke ruangan saya?" Panggil Komandan kepolisian. Aomine melirik sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Maaf, Satsuki. Aku dipanggil atasanku, daah..." Aomine pun segera menutup telepon dan berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya itu.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan atasannya, Aomine segera duduk di kursinya. "Ya... ada apa, Komandan?" tanya Aomine.

"Begini, Aomine. Aku ingin memberikan misi padamu. Kau akan beraksi pada malam hari. Para pengedar Narkoba di street 66 merajalela. Mereka bersembunyi di sebuah gedung kosong di daerah situ. Jadi aku harap, kau bisa menangkap mereka sekaligus membawa barang bukti. Dan misi ini hanya untuk dirimu sendiri," jelas Komandan kepolisian yang bernama Smithen itu. Dia tampak menatap Aomine tajam.

"Ah, baiklah. Akan saya kerjakan. Saya permisi dulu, Komandan." Aomine pun berdiri dengan tatapan mengantuk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Aomine Daiki. Jasamu akan selalu dikenang, hihihi..." gumam Smithen tertawa kecil. Ya. Misi itu hanya rencana dia dan penjahatnya adalah penjahat yang ia bayar.

Aomine pun kembali ke kursinya lalu tidur agar ia tidak mengantuk saat malam hari misinya.

...

Malam hari pun tiba, Aomine sudah berangkat naik mobil menuju ke street 66. Dia sudah menyiapkan berbagai persenjataan untuk menangkap para penjahat itu yang ia tidak tahu ada berapa banyak. Ia terlihat biasa saja dengan misi ini selagi ia tidak mendapat penjahat yang bisa membuatnya terluka, ia tidak akan pernah menunjukkan perasaannya saat menjalani misi.

Kini Aomine telah sampai di Street 66, jalan ini begitu sepi, tidak heran mengapa mereka memilih tempat ini sebagai markas. Aomine pun membawa senjata AK47 sekaligus Revolver di sakunya untuk berjaga-jaga. Tak lupa ia membawa peluru, borgol dan memakai Body Armor.

Dia masuk ke dalam dengan mengendap-endap agar tidak disadari. Tapi sayang sekali, Aomine telah diketahui akan datang ke tempat ini. Jadi berbagai jebakan telah disiapkan. Untungnya, Aomine orang yang cepat dan cukup teliti, jadi ia dapat menghindari pukat harimau yang siap menerkam kakinya.

"Musuh yang cukup pintar," gumam Aomine. Dia melempari berbagai benda yang ia temukan di tanah sehingga pukat harimau itu menutup.

Aomine pun berhasil melewati pukat harimau itu tanpa terkena sedikit pun. Kini ia mulai berjalan masuk kedalam gedung dan belum melihat tanda-tanda musuh akan menyerang. Tapi tetap saja, di bagian pintu pun ada jebakan. Ada sebuah aliran listrik yang mengaliri knop pintu. Akhirnya Aomine memilih mendobrak pintu itu.

"Haah, sepertinya, aku tidak bisa meremehkan penjahat ini." ia pun melihat ke lantai atas yang mungkin akan lebih banyak jebakan.

Aomine pun berjalan menuju tangga tapi tiba-tiba saja pisau yang datang dari 2 sisi ingin menusuknya. Aomine dengan cepat mundur kebelakang dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ingin mencari sosok yang sudah melemparkan pisau itu. Tapi pisau itu kembali dilemparkan, Aomine kembali mengelak tapi satu pisau berhasil menggores pipinya.

"Sssh," Aomine meringis,"keluarlah, jika kau seorang pria!" Teriak Aomine. Namun, pelempar itu pun tak kunjung keluar juga. Aomine pun segera mengambil langkah ketangga. Dia melihat pisau yang jatuh karena saling bertabrakan, Aomine mengerti itu adalah kerja mesin bukan manusia.

Sebelum naik ke atas, Aomine memplester pipinya dengan plester yang ia bawa, ia tak menyangka, akhirnya datang juga masa yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Masa dimana, ia akan terluka saat menjalankan misi. Aomine pun menyeringai lalu kembali melanjutkan naik tangga.

Aomine baru saja ingin mendaratkan kaki ke tangga terakhir tetapi beberapa buah karung yang terlihat berat menimpa dirinya. "Ughh..." rintih Aomine. Punggungnya terasa begitu sakit, perutnya terasa ditekan. "S-Sial, misi kali ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan," Aomine pun menyeringai. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah melepaskan diri dari tumpukan karung yang entah apa isinya.

...

Sudah 20 menit, Aomine terdiam, tapi kini pandangannya tajam menuju kearah 2 orang pria yang siap menembakkan peluru dari Revolver menuju ke kepalanya. Aomine tetap menatap tajam.

"Selamat tinggal, Polisi brengsek!" Teriak penjahat itu yang siap menembak kearah Aomine tetapi sebelum revolver benar-benar akan ditembakkan, Aomine telah berhasil melepas diri dari tumpukan karung. Dan sang penjahat pun benar-benar menembakkan peluu sebelum benar-benar sadar akan posisi Aomine.

"Eh?"

Dengan mudah Aomine menghindari peluru itu dan segera mengambil kedua revolvernya dari saku celananya. Dan menembakkannya kearah kaki mereka, terlihat cahaya yang seperti listrik begitu terihat dari mata Aomine, para penjahat yang melihat kecepatan Aomine pun merasa ketakutan.

"S-Siapa kau?" Tanya kedua penjahat yang kini tangannya telah di borgol oleh Aomine. Yang ditanyai hanya menyeringai lebar, ia berjalan pergi untuk segera menyelesaikan misi ini.

"Apa aku memasuki Zone? Tidak mungkin semudah itu," gumam Aomine. Dia pun segera mencari boss kedua penjahat tadi tapi tetap, disetiap perjalanannya pasti ada jebakan. Berkat Zone, ia bisa melewati itu semuasemua dengan mudah.

Kini, sampailah dia di lantai paling atas. Matanya langsung melebar melihat Smithen tengah duduk santai di kursi mewah dengan senyuman bahagia.

"K-Komandan?" mata Aomine masih melebar.

"Oh, Aomine Daiki, tak kusangka, kau bisa melewati semua jebakan yang kubuat untuk membuatmu sekarat sebelum dibunuh dengan tanganku." Ujar Smithen masih terlihat santai.

Aomine menggertakkan giginya, dia merasa dipermainkan. "Apa tujuanmu melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini?!" Tanya Aomine.

"Jangan emosi begitu, Aomine. Kau tahu, posisimu terlalu mengancam keberadaanku. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi! Jadi aku berniat untuk memusnhkanmu!" Jawab Smithen dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Aku, Aomine Daiki, telah puas dengan diriku yang telah mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai Polisi. Dan aku tidak pernah tetarik dengan jabatan-jabatanjabatan-jabatan seperti itu," ujar Aomine, ia menatap Smithen kesal.

"Omong kosong..." Smithen pun menjentikkan jarinya lalu keluarlah orang-orang bersenjata yang begitu banyak. Jelas saja, Aomine menghindar sambil menembakan dua peluru dari 2 revolver yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menembaki kaki sekaligus lengan para penjahat itu. Aomine begitu cepat sehingga Smithen yang melihatnya terbengong-bengong.

"Jangan bilang... kalau dia masuk Zone. Dimana polisi tidak akan terkalahkan kecuali ada yang masuk Zone selain dia," gumam Smithen. Ia pun tak dapat diam saja, ia mengambil senapan pembidik. Dia pun membidik kepala Aomine namun Aomine yang tengah masuk Zone itu sangat mudah menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera menghindar sebelum Smithen menekan senapan itu padanya.

"Percuma saja, Smithen. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku sendiri," ucap Aomine dengan sombongnya.

Smithen tidak perduli dengan ucapan Aomine,"Aku sejak lama ingin memasuki Zone! Tapi mengapa kau yang lebih dulu!" Dia masih menembak kearah Aomine. Aomine mengelak dengan mudahnya dan menuju cepat kearahnya. Aomine menarik senapan pembidik dari Smithen.

"S-Sejak kapan kau berada di belakangku?" Tanya Smithen ketakutan.

Aomine mengarahkan revolvernya ke kepala Smithen,"Mau menyerah atau mati?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada serius.

"B-Baiklah, aku menyerah." Smithen mengangkat kedua tangannya, Aomine pun segera memborgol tangan mantan Komandan-nya itu.

"Aku bawa semua anak buahmu," ucap Aomine. Dia pun menuntun para penjahat yang tangannya telah ia borgol menuju mobil pastinya ia membawa mobil yang cukup besar untuk menampung seluruh tersangkanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan pimpinan lakukan padamu," ucap Aomine santai. Dia menyetir menuju markas para polisi.

Smithen hanya diam.

...

"Aku sungguh kecewa padamu, Smithen. Aku tak menyangka mentalmu turun hanya karena takut tergantikan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kau dipecat dan di penjara seumur hidup. Satu, karena mengkhianati kepolisian. Kedua, karena berusaha membunuh. Ketiga, membayar orang-orang untuk melakukan kejahatan. Tidak ada sidang lagi untukmu, Smithen." Ujar pimpinan tertinggi. Smithen hanya menunduk pasrah.

"Bawa dia ke sel, Alfred!" Perintah pimpinan tertinggi.

"Boleh saya pergi, pimpinan?" Tanya Aomine.

"Ah... aku ingin mengangkatmu sebagai Komandan yang baru, Aomine. Kau sungguh hebat karena mampu memasuki Zone." Ujar pimpinan tertinggi.

Aomine tak dapat menolak,"Baiklah, pimpinan. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik," ucap Aomine sedikit membungkuk lalu berjalan pergi.

"Aomine?" Panggil pimpinan.

"Hm?" Sahut Aomine sedikit menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau harus belajar untuk lebih sopan lagi, ya..." saran pimpinan. Aomine pun sweatdrop lalu berjalan pergi.

...

_"Selamat ya, Dai-chan! Kau pasti hebat sekali sampai-sampai diangkat jadi Komandan!" _

"Terimakasih, Satsuki." Ucap Aomine datar.

_"Selamat ya, Aominecchi! Kau hebat sekali!" _

"Kise?"

_"Selamat ya, Aomine-kun." _

_"Selamat kau telat menjadi Komandan kepolisian elite di Negaraku." _

_"Selamat ya, Mine-chin~" _

Dan seterusnya Aomine mendapat ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya di Jepang. Dia tidak tau mau berekspresi seperti apa. Yang ia tau, ia merasa bahagia sekarang. Yah, dia harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk berlibur ke Jepang.

"Haah, membosankan ya." Gumam Aomine, dia melihat ke langit-langit ruangan.

Namun, ia dikejutkan dengan suara tiupan terompet.

"Aomine! Kami dengar kau diangkat menjadi Komandan! Jadi kami memutuskan untuk membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu! Ayo pesta!" Heboh teman seangkatan Aomine dulu yang kini menenteng kue dan membawa segerombolan anggota polisi lainnya karena Aomine tengah bosan, ia pun menerima ajakan pesta itu.

**Owari **

Makasih banyak udah baca fanfic saya, saya harap kalian suka terutama buat yang didedikasikan/?/ .

RnR, please?


End file.
